Family Vacation
by Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafael, Liv, Noah, Zach, and Brook takes a vacation. Set after Eight Years Later


**Set 2 years after Eight Years Later**

It was storming one dark night, thundering and lighting. Rafael, Olivia, Noah, Brook and Zach was all asleep. A big bolt of lightning and thunder shook the house and lit up in the sky. Noah age 14, Brook and Zach age 9 jumped out of their beds and ran down the hall into their parents' bedroom and jumped right on top of Raf and Liv,

"Noah, Brook, Zach are you three scared?" Liv asked knowing they would be, as she shifted away from Raf knowing all 3 of them wanted their Papi.

"Si Mami, we are" Brook said as she, Zach, and Noah snuggled up to Raf, with Brook got on his bare chest and the boys snuggled up to Raf.

"Shh, hija, hijos it's ok" Raf whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Brook, while the boys wrapped their arms around his.

They laid there listening to the rain, lighting and thunder, while Raf softy sang Spanish lullabies, till they all fell back asleep. Liv woke a few hours and looked at her phone it's was 3 AM and the power was still not back on, it was still thundering in the distance. She laid her head back on her pillow, smiling of the sight of her family if someone had told her 10 years ago, when she met Rafael Barba, she would fall in love with the sharp dressed smart mouth District Attorney. She would have endured pain, hopeless along with happiness and love. Liv was staring off into space when she turned back to the two set of green eyes of Raf and Zach staring back at her, Brook and Zach had switch positions during the night now Zach was on Raf's bare chest and Brook and Noah was snuggled up on both sides of Raf.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Raf asked smiling.

"Just thinking about how the last few years has been" Liv said sadly.

Raf smiled sadly, looking down at Noah, Zachary, and finally Brooklyn.

"Do you think Zach gets jealous of Noah and Brook?" Raf whispered not wanting to wake up the kids, Zach had fallen back to sleep on his chest.

"Why would he be jealous?" Liv asked.

"I don't know to be honest, to me we just spend somewhat more time worrying about Noah and Brook. With Noah's medical issues and Brook's questions, she's not been too bad to about him" Raf signed referring to her biological father.

"We worry about all three of them the same. Just Noah's medical problems and Brook loves you more than Noah, Zach and I put together" Liv smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Raf grinned at Liv leaning in to her kiss and reaching for her hand, taking it in his and motioning for her to come closer.

"I wouldn't change it for anything, except one thing." Raf looked down at Brook with tears in his eyes.

"I know Raf, I know" Liv smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

They fell back asleep and woke at 6 the next morning and headed to work and school.

 **In Olivia's Office**

The phone rings,

"Benson"

"Hey, it's me" Raf says.

"Hey, sweetheart"

"I was just thinking ain't summer break starts next week?" Raf asked.

"Yes, it does, Noah's been saying it all week" Liv laughed.

"Why don't we go on vacation?" Raf asked in a hopeful voice.

"Where should we go?" Liv asked.

"Why don't we go back to the beach? We haven't been there in 2 years?" Raf asked.

"That sounds prefect, why don't you find a hotel and make reservations?"

"How long can you take off?" Raf asked.

" 2 weeks? I got about a month worth of vacation days" Liv said.

"We work too much, I got a month and half worth of vacation days" Raf laughed.

When Raf said that Olivia had an idea.

"Hey I have an idea wonder if the DA and Dodd's would let us off for a month?" Liv asked thinking of a plan.

"They probably would, like you said we been working a lot lately, why?" Raf asked in a questioning voice.

"If the DA and Dodd's, let us off ley's go to the beach for a month" Liv said excited.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Raf said grinning ear to ear.

"Good, if you mind, will you make the reservations?"

"Yes mi amor will. I got to go got to be in court in 10 mins, but I'll make them during lunch.

"Ok, see if you can find one with separate bedrooms, 3 if possible us one, Zach and Noah one and Brook one"

"Ok, I'll try mi amor bye, love you"

"Love you too"

Around 12:45 Liv's phone began to ring.

"hey babe"

"Hey it me I found a place and its prefect a beach house, 4 bedrooms, master suit fir us bunk beds room for the boys and a mini version of our room for Brook, and 3 bathrooms.

"That's sounds wonderful"

"What did Dodds say?"

"He approved it, did the DA?"

"I wouldn't have made reservations if he said no" Raf smirked.

"Wonderful, got to go, see you tonight"

"No, I'm picking you up going home cooking, then punt the kids in bed" Raf said.

 **The next Day**

Rafael, Olivia, Noah, Brook, and Zach got up and got everything loaded up. They were on the road by 7 o'clock, they arrived at the beach bout 4 o'clock, checked into their hotel.

"Papi, Papi, can we go to the beach?" all three kids asked.

"As soon as we all change into our swimsuits" Raf laughed at his kids' excitement.

All three of the kids went to change and Raf went and checked on Liv. When they got to the house they unloaded and Liv said she was going to go unpack in their room and to tell the truth he was getting worried.

Walking into their room, Raf saw Liv laying on the bed, curled up. Walking over to her, sitting on the bed

"Liv" he whispered.

"Mmh?" Liv said turning over on her side facing him, smiling.

"You okay?" Raf asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tried. This week has been a bad one"

"Okay, we'll let you rest, if we ain't back when you wake we will be just out front of the house we won't go far" Raf said laying down next to her for a minute pulling her close to him

"I love you, Liv"

"I love too, Rafi"

 **Couple of hours later**

Raf, Brook, Zach, and Noah made their way back into the house.

"Remember guys, Mami is asleep so be quiet" Raf reminded them.

"Okay Papi" all three of them whispered and went to their rooms and changed.

Raf slowly made his way to his and Liv's room to check on her. Quietly opening the door, Raf slid into the room and shut the door making his way over to the bed, realizing Liv was shaking, he quietly climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Liv?"

"Rafi?"

"Yea, it's Raf" Raf said turning her body around to face him.

Olivia buried her head in his chest, Raf wrapped her up again in his embrace. He tucked her head under his head. After a few minutes. he asked,

"Liv what's wrong, why were you shaking when I walked in?"

"I had a bad dream…."

He didn't want to know what the dream was, but he could take a guess.

"Was it?"

"Him, yea" Liv quietly said.

"I though the nightmares were gone?"

"I have one about once a year"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raf asked with a hurtful tone.

"Because, I know you still feel bad, because he got off and got to our family. I didn't want to bother, and they usually happen when you're not in bed with me" Liv looked him in the eyes and kiss him.

"You want to stay here and order in or you want to go out?"

"In, with dinner in bed"

"What you want, Pizza?" Raf asked reaching for his phone.

"Sounds, prefect"

"Okay, I'll go order the pizza check on the kids" Raf gave her a passionate kiss, before leaving the room to order the food and check on the kids.

Walking out of the room, Raf closed the door, let out a sign

"God, does it ever get better?"

Raf heard the kids giggling about something in their room, Raf smiled.

After ordering the pizza, he went and check on the kids.

"Noah, Zach, Brook, what are you three doing?" Raf stood in the door of the Zach and Noah's room.

"Playing, Papi" they all replied.

Raf laughed went over and crouched down next to them.

"Where Mami?" asked Noah.

"She's getting ready, we having pizza night" Raf smirked at their kids' excitement.

After the pizza was delivered, Raf, Liv, Noah, Zach and Brook ate a quiet dinner with a movie, then bedtime.

"I'll get Noah and Zach, you get Brook" Raf told Liv.

"Raf you sure? you always get Brook and I get the boys" Liv asked.

"You two need some girl time" Raf grinned at her.

"Ok, thanks"

"No problem"

Liv started to get up, Raf grab her arm causing her to turn back

"You okay?"

"Yes, because of you four" Liv smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"hmm, hold that though, let's get the kids on bed"

After the kids were in bed in bed, Raf and Liv met back in the bedroom. Raf quietly closed the door. Turning around he walked up be behind her, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck, his hands moving up and down her body.

Liv groaned, as she felt his hands moving all over her body. She moved her hand up in his hair, holding his head close to her. She turned around mouths crashing together, he gently began pushing her toward the end of the bed, laying her down on the bed, placing kisses starting at the top, moving down her body. He took ahold of the waist band of her pants pulling them down along with her underwear, coming to place more kisses. Liv fumbled with his pants undoing his pants, Raf kicked them. With that he moves back down to settle between her legs. Liv watched him, feeling his very skillfully tough on her, inside her, him moaning as he tasted her.

"I'm so close, Rafi"

She watches him as he removes his tough, looking at her in the eye he replaces his tough with one finger, then two moving them in and out of her fucking her. Raf then removes his fingers licking off her juices off his mouth. Liv looks at him, his green pupils blown.

"I want to taste you" was all she said.

Raf immediately made his way back to her kissing her, moving from her lips to her jaw line. She slowly wraps her legs around, he immediately pushes into her moving in and out of he, she arching her back into him meeting his thrusts one by one. 2 minutes later Liv came first, Raf soon followed. Raf pulled out of Liv, falling onto his back beside her, pulling her close to him covering them both with a sheet. They laid there, Raf running his fingers though her hair, breathing in her scene.

"I love you"

"I love you, too Liv"

"Best Vacation ever" Liv smiled giving him a kiss.


End file.
